Darkbeast Paarl
Darkbeast Paarl is a minor antagonist and optional boss in Bloodborne. Much like the rest of the Beasts fought within Yharnam, this creature was once a human that succumbed to the Scourge Plague. Even reduced into an undead skeleton, it is still driven by its feral lust for blood. A stronger version called the Loran Darkbeast can be fought within the Chalice Dungeons. Biography Darkbeast Paarl According to the Spark Hunter Badge that Paarl drops, it may be related to or might be Archibald, a mentioned hunter who invented special weaponry for the Healing Church through the electricity produced by Darkbeasts. Some time ago, Darkbeast Paarl was captured and imprisoned at the bottom of the Hypogean Gaol, a secret prison in Yahar'gul that Kidnappers imprison those who caught the Scourge plague. At the bottom guarding the exit of the prison is Darkbeast Paarl, a large undead beast that conducts electricity through the fur on its skeleton-like body. It becomes active when the player gets close enough. Although it is an undead beast, Paarl is an incredibly aggressive foe and very agile despite its size. Along with a bite and swipe from its claws, Paarl also deals electrical attacks, including slamming against the ground to create a burst of lightning, and an AoE where it discharges a burst of lightning from its chest. Even with its extreme agility, Paarl is surprisingly fragile, having not a lot of health compared to the other bosses encountered halfway through the game. Hitting it enough times in its legs or from behind staggers Paarl long enough to strike it with multiple powerful blows. Once Paarl loses a little more than a fourth of its health, it enters its second phase, where it becomes more aggressive and generates even more electricity, making all of its non-electrical attacks be followed up by bolts of electricity. However, Paarl is still susceptible to becoming vulnerable by attacking it from underneath. If staggered, Paarl temporarily loses all electricity until it recharges itself. Once Paarl is defeated, it drops the Spark Hunter Badge and the exit to the Hypogean Gaol opens, taking the player back to Old Yahar'gul. Loran Darkbeast A stronger version of Darkbeast Paarl called the Loran Darkbeast can be encountered twice within the Chalice Dungeons, on the third layer of the Lower Loran dungeon and the final layer of the Lower Loran Root dungeon. It fights the exact same way as Paarl, only with more powerful attacks and a larger health pool. Its defenses remain the same and it is still vulnerable to being staggered. Gallery Images Darkbeast Paarl Concept.png|Concept art Darkbeast Paarl vs Hunter.png|Darkbeast Paarl fighting against the Hunter. One Reborn vs Darkbeast Paarl.png|Darkbeast Paarl fighting the One Reborn in Bloodborne: The Veil, Torn Asunder. Videos Bloodborne Darkbeast Paarl Boss Fight (1080p) Bloodborne Soundtrack OST - Darkbeast Trivia *Because the Kidnappers will only take the Hunter to the Hypogean Gaol until Rom is defeated, it is possible to miss fighting Paarl until the next New Game Plus cycle. *While beasts are normally weaker to fire than arcane, the Darkbeasts are the opposite. *The Darkbeasts are one of the few beasts to deal electrical damage, the others are the Silverbeast and the Abhorrent Beast. Navigation Category:Undead Category:Predator Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bloodborne Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Man-Eaters Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Ferals Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Tragic Category:Mute Category:Skeletons Category:Wrathful Category:Genderless Category:Imprisoned Category:Elementals